Hellraiser
Write the text of your article here! Early Life () William was the first born child of mutant spy named Ashlin Priest,he was born to her and her late Husband Michael. Michael died in an accident when William was a toddler. His mother began working for SHIELD shortly thereafter. A year or so afterwards she became pregnant with his younger brother. William was still too young to remember his father,so Ashlin raised them as if they were brothers,rather than just half brothers. When William was ten years of age,his mother was killed by an assassin,working for the Hand. He and young Jason were put into the system,and for a couple of years the two brothers were passed from one foster home to another,mostly because of William's constant acting out. Finally when he was twelve years old,he ran away from home,and didn't return. he lived on the streets for three years,during this time,he was attacked by a small gang,and nearly beaten to death,it was then that his powers first manifested,he killed all four of his attackers,burning them into ashes. William,rather than being frightened by this,was amazed,and sought to learn how to control this power. He began "practicing" on stone blocks in dark alleyways,usually in remote parts of the towns he visited. He eventually would wnader into Louisiana,ending up in New Orleans. Everywhere else he had managed to beg or steal any kind of food he wanted,but not here,so he decided on a much more desperate act,he attempted to steal a woman's purse on a sidewalk,but her date,caught his hand,and threw him to the ground. However,rather than beat the young boy,the young man knelt down and gave him a lecture,not about not stealing,but about what he had done WRONG. The man was Remy LeBeau. A mutant adventurer,and member of the Thieve's guild. Gambit introduced the young boy to a man named Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc took young William under his wing,much like he had done Remy himself. William learned the ways of professional thievery from his adopted father,and Brothers,However as he grew older,he became increasingly jealous of Gambit,whose prowess overshadowed his own. One night,he had had enough,he attacked Remy in an alleyway,and attempted to kill him. he was Defeated. William then ran away,rather than face the thieve's guild,much to the chagrine of Jean-Luc. William returned to living opn the streets,however his skills as a thief proved useful ,stealing food and money with much more ease. One night,still in Louisina,north of Baton Rouge,William came across a man named Karl Mordo. Baron Mordo was handling some business with another man called "Brother Voodoo." Mordo was attacked by muggers,much like William had been in his youth,but Mordo dispatched them quite easily with magic. William was amazed yet again,and begged Baron Mordo to teach him. Mordo initially refused,but when William showed Mordo his mutant power,he was intrigued. Mordo began teaching William the dark arts the next week. William was an extremely fast learner,he became a formidable warlock,reaching mastery within a year. He left Mordo's tutelage,and went on to become a thief for hire. He would make thousands stealing artifacts,and other higly sought after items. One day while going for a job in Georgia,he came across a very familiar boy. He would soon recognize the boy as his brother,Jason Priest. He followed his brother to his current foster home and wrote down the address. That night he completed his job,and recieved his pay. He wrote a short letter to his younger brother and slipped it into his room through a window,It contained instructions for a face to face meeting. The next day around noon,William and Jason would reunite,at a small restaurant in town. They said very little,but both were honestly happy to see the other. It was then that William recognized another face. Hydro,the assassin who had killed their mother,was in town as well. Later that day,Hydro would attack Jason. Jason would fight with Hydro,despite the fact that his powers had not yet manifested,William would step in and battle Hydro,Eventually killing the mutant. This would be the only good memory the brothers have of one another. Recent Life () William has since become a mercenary as wel las a thief,having worked for everyone from the Brotherhood,to the Maruaders,even working for Hydra on a few occasions. He has reconnected with his brother,despite having tried to end his brother's life on more than one occasion. They have a strained friendship,to say the least. What if...? RPs is also part of the "What if...?" RPs. Warning, the fallowing may contain spoilers! What If #1 :: Turned Into Animals Transformed into a snake. What If #2 :: Cobra's Death is seen fighting off the mrd alongside Gargoyle,also present at Cobra's funeral. What If #3 :: Victor and Cobra having a kid Does not appear What If #4: Crazy Remy Appears a few days after Jean-Luc's arrival,having been busy with a contract. What if #5: Jason Priest is Ghost Rider Is brought in as council to explain what has happened to Jason. What If #6: Vampiric Takeover Was transformed into a vampire by Artie. Category:Characters